


I'm free to be the greatest

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Liam is a Little Shit, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis in Panties, M/M, Online Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Panties, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Sex Toys, Skype, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but he doesn't know he's feminine, his family knows he's gay, liam is a tease too, which gets more punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: ~I am such a little shit for orgasm denial I'm sorry. <333 how was this chapter, was it okay? Leave feedback!-dete





	1. 1

The fifteen year old always wanted someone to control him, to dominate him, to care for him, and of course to provide for him. After scrolling through the internet, he came across the website which captured his eyes. Tapping away on his keyboard, he filled up all the details needed

Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Sexual preference: Males  
Email: LouisTommo2001@gmail.com  
Dominant or Submissive: Submissive  
Password: daddysprincess  
Confirm password: daddysprincess

Continue...

Louis clicked the button, showing the profile picture. Louid added his own, all cuddled up in a oversized sweater, obviously on a plane. He looks so soft, and so submissive. He giggled to himself, as he pressed create profile.

Looking through the website, he found a few cute daddies, but none of them really caught his eye. He sighed to himself, shutting down his laptop. He should really get some sleep..

//

The morning after, Louis checked his account again, seeing that he got many requests from different men. He blocked some of those that are too old, some that are too extreme for him, and some that don't really a attract him.

Scrolling even more, one of them finally caught his eyes; Liam Payne.

His profile picture shows his tattoos, his gorgeous brown eyes and his dominating face. The accepted his request, message coming up, "hey sweets, I'm Liam, but you can call me daddy;)"

Louis licked his lips, "hi daddy" . He bit his lips, almost drawing out blood. A minute later , a loud ding!  went off from Lou's laptop, a message from Liam.

"Morning sweets, slept well? I'm Liam, but you can only address me as daddy. I'm 21, and looking at your profile, you don't seem 18 sweetheart."

Louis eyes widened as he bit his lip even harder, squirming as he typed, "Yes daddy, I slept well. And yes, I am 18, it's just that I look younger than I actually am, I think. But yea I am 18, I promise!"

Louis squirmed, sending the message, getting a reply 30 seconds later, "tell daddy the truth, Louis. I don't like liars, and I don't think you enjoy punishment, do you?"

When Louis read the message, he was squirming even harder, heart pounding as he quickly typed, "sorry daddy, im nnot 18, im actually fiffteen."

"Tsk tsk tsk" The next message came, making Louis heart stop. "Do you enjoy punishment, baby?"

"N-no"

"Oh what a shame, since you're getting one now." The next thing that popped up in Louis screen was a video call request from Liam. Louis gulped, relieved that he was wearing something presentable, a pink oversized pullover as well as matching white panties with pink polka dots.

"H-hi d-daddy" Louis squealed. Liam chuckled, "hello baby, ready for your punishment?". Louis squirmed, shaking his head at the older man, noticing how much hotter he is than in his profile. His features we're gorgeous, the muscles were equally as big and he think he could just get hard from looking at Liam.

"Your laptop on the floor." Liam instructed, Louis followed. "I expect a reply, sweets" Liam said sternly. "Y-y-yes daddy" Louis said as he place his laptop on his bedroom floor, slightly shaking..

"On your knees, sit on your heels, I want to see your whole body." Liam demands. "Yes d-daddy" Louis breathed out, positioning the laptop to see his whole body as he proceeds to sit on his heels.

"Well done." Liam praised. "T-thank you d-daddy" Louis lowered his head.

"All fours now, panties off, finger yourself" Liam gave the next instruction. "D-dry?" Louis asked timidly. "Yes, any problem with that?" Liam teased. "N-no d-daddy" Louis followed as he proceeded to finger himself, dry. It was hurting but it felt so good, Louis added the second finger, only to be halted by Liam. "Did I say you could do that?" Liam reprimanded sharply, Louis lowered his head, wanting to cry. "Hmm, what shall I do with you?" Liam thought out loud. Louis looked down on his carpet, feeling disappointed with himself. "Add the next two fingers, together." Liam said.

Not wanting to disappoint Liam, he followed the instructions, even that he knew it was going to be painful. But Louis liked it, he was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Getting hard baby?" Liam chuckled as Louis moaned, wanting to go in deeper and hit his prostate. "Y-yes yes yes!" Louis whined, getting frustrated that his fingers were too short, not caring about it being dry.

Finally, in one hard thrust, Louis managed to find his prostate. Moaning loudly, ready to do it again. "Fingers out" Liam said, knowing exactly what to do. "N-no please d-daddy! N-no no no!" Louis begged, crying, cock still hard as rock. "Fingers in your mouth" Liam instructed as tears escaped Louis eyes. "D-daddy p-please" Louis begged.

"Did I stutter? I said fingers in your mouth" Liam demanded sternly.  Louis followed, sobbing. "Slick them up, their going to be your only lube." Upon hearing that, Louis perked up, knowing he was able to fuck himself on his fingers again. Louis slicked them up as much as he could before Liam told him to stop.

"All three, at the same time." Liam said and Louis did it quickly, easily finding his prostate again, moaning loudly for Liam. "O-oh daddy!" Louis moaned. "I-I'm close, daddy please" Louis begged. "Not yet, sweets" Liam said, teasingly. "O-OH! D-DADDY I-I'M C-C-CLOSE!" Louis begged loudly, wanting release. "Fingers out." Liam said, which crashed Louis mind. Louis started to sob again, giving himself one last thrust before removing his fingers. "D-Daddy I n-need to come" Louis whined.

"You're not going to, sweets. It's punishment" Liam said. Louis sobbed, "p-please? I-im still hard" Louis cried. "Are you home alone?", Louis nodded. "Go get a bucket of ice and come back up."

Louis knew where this was going, not enjoying it, but nevertheless, he ran down and got a bucket of ice, coming back up with a tear stained face. "Good boy" Liam praised, letting Louis heart flutter.

"Hold the ice with your right hand, over your cock." Louis followed closely, letting the water drip on to his hard cock, hurting. "Does it hurt, baby girl?" Louis nodded, crying once again. "Ice down, hand on your cock, tell me why you're receiving this punishment" Liam demanded strictly.

Louis place his cold hand on his cock, feeling it get softer. "I-i lied about m-my age d-daddy" Louid cried, feeling his erection disappearing by the second. "Correct. Cock in the bucket"

Louis did carefully, not wanting any water to spill, eyes shutting as his cock submerged in the cold water of melted ice. "Will you lie to daddy again?"

Louis shook his head vigorously, "N-no! N-no no more." Louis cried out. "Good boy. Pour that water away, dry up and put on your panties again. I'll be waiting." Louis went to his bathroom and poured all the water away. He covered his cock with a towel, wanting to touch it, and put on his polka dot panties again.

"Laptop back on the table, anything else to say to daddy" Liam teased. "I-i'm s-sorry, d-daddy. I won't l-lie again" Louis stuttered. "Good boy. Now back to our conversation. We haven't properly introduce each other yet."

Louis eyes lightened, he wish to know more about his daddy. "I'll start first, yeah?" Liam said and Louis nodded. "So my full name is Liam James Payne, I am actually the CEO of Payne Enterprise, have you heard of that company, sweets?" Liam asked sweetly, Louis shook his head, he doesn't really pay attention to companies, just the product they're selling.

"Good." Liam replied oddly, "you shouldn't", Liam winked, sending shivers down Louis' spine. "C-CEO?" Louis asked and Liam chuckled. "Chief Executive Officer, basically meaning the boss."

"Y-You're the boss?" Louis asked, curious. "Yes, sweets. I am, do you have any questions for me?"

"E-erm, have you had any submissives before?" Louis asked, wrapping himself in a cotton teddy bear blanket. "Interesting question, I had one sub before, but he was immigrating to America, so that's a shame. How bout you, sweet? Any doms?"

Louis shook his head lightly, "you're my first daddy". Liam chuckled. "You live in London right?" Louis asked. "I work in London, but I travel to England time to time. From your accent, you live in England, yes?"

"Doncaster." Louis said. "Will you visit me?"

"Baby, you're fifteen and I'm twenty-one. I don't think your parents-"

"N-no they don't mind" Louis cut him off. Upon realizing that, Liam's face turned stern and serious. "That's very rude, sweets. You don't cut people off when they're talking. Apologise, now."

Louis eyes widened, knowing he disappointed his daddy, he lowered his head in shame, squeaking out a "s-sorry, daddy". "It's fine sweets, but I don't like my subs to be disrespectful, especially to me."

Louis lowered his head and nodded. "Now, back to where we were. If we are really official, take note that it will be illegal, we have to keep in private until you are legal. Am I understood?" Liam said.

"Y-yes daddy" Louis said, disappointed. Liam saw it right away, wanting to cheer the younger lad, he offered a suggestion. "Of course, if your parents don't mind. I wouldn't mind driving you here to London and spending a few days in my home."

Immediately ,Louis lit up, he sat up right and smiled widely. "Yes yes! I would love that daddy!" Louis smiled. "Now sweets, its already 12, have you eaten?" Liam asked, Louis shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, we can't have that happen, can we? My princess needs to stay healthy. Now you go eat your brunch and I'll go back to work. No touching, coming or porn is allowed. Not even reading smut. If you're horny, text me, I'll send you my number later. Other than that, have a nice day sweets. I'll call you later in the evening, if you are free of course." Liam instructed.

"Y-yes daddy" Louis smiled. "Bye daddy"

"Bye sweets"

And with that, Liam ended the video call. Louis smiled to himself, this may lead him to something great. Receiving another message from his daddy, Louis saved it in his contact list.

1800-274-816  
Daddy


	2. 2.

It getting to evening, where Louis finally did all the household chores as well as cook for himself. Bored, he picked up his phone and texted his daddy.

"Hi daddy"

He sighed, hand resting on his tummy as he lay on the sofa. Deciding to watch some television, he turned on a show called, So you think you can dance?

Being completely mesmerized by the different dances, the elegant and quick movements, Louis smiled to himself, he wasn't much of a dancer, but he loved watching people dance.

A ding came off of Louis' phone. Knowing it was his daddy, he smiled to himself.

"hi sweets"  
"Have you been naughty?"

Louis smiled proudly,   
"No daddy, I've been good."

"Good."

"When will you call again, daddy?"

"Hmm, I'm a bit busy now but maybe an hour later? Will you be alone at home?"

"Yes daddy, my parents are coming home somewhere around 9.30-10. And my sisters are having a sleepover at a friends."

"Alright princess"

Louis smiled to himself, he's gonna be so good for his daddy. He decided to dress a little for his daddy. He took a oversized see through button up, wearing with company of a red velvet panties that was barely there. It was just enough to cover Louis' cock, but blends in well with his top. He quickly went to did his hair and wear a little mascara, just to make his long eyelashes slightly darker and longer.

Smiling to himself, he took a full body picture with his long mirror, sending it to his daddy.

"Like it daddy? I miss you"

Louis licked his lips, is it enough? What if his daddy didn't like it? Louis thoughts were interrupted as his fingers slip, pressing send. "Oh well" Louis thought.

A few seconds later, he received a messgae from Liam.

"Very pretty, sweets. Wish I could be there with you."

"Thank you daddy" Louis sent, with another mirror selfie, only this time, he turned to the side, showing his perky arse.

"Teasing daddy, little one? Daddy will make sure that beautiful arse of yours is red and bruised after a nice spanking."

Louis bit his lip.

"Can we call now?"

"Not yet sweets, patience.'

"Yes daddy"

Louis sighed, bored. So, he decided to search for his daddy's company; Payne Enterprise. Why didn't he daddy want him to know what he did?

He typed in the computer, "Payne Enterprise", following popping out with "official shop" or  "owner"

He pressed owner , and none the less, it was Liam. Having a net worth of 218 Million, which made Louis eyes widened and his mouth wide agape in shock. What did Liam's company do? He clicked on the official website, bringing out a black and red theme. When the pictures finally loaded, it was all mesmerizing. Louis eyes widened as he heart started to beat faster and faster;

Liam was the CEO of a sex toy shop.  
~  
Twenty minutes later, Liam texted Louis to inform him that he would call in 5 minutes. Louis set up his computer, this time on the end of his bed, where behind him was his full length mirror, showing his figure.

When Liam called, Louis was on his knees. Although Liam couldn't see it directly, it was still visible through the mirror. "Hi daddy"

Liam bit his lip. "What's all this, babygirl?" Liam asked, getting harder by the second. "What's what?" Louis said, acting dumb. "Are you teasing daddy, sweets?" Liam asked. Feeling a bit more daring, he shook his head slightly, but let his arse stick out and shook a little. "I don't know what you mean, daddy. I'm not teasing" Louis said with a little wink at the end. Liam eyes we're hard on the screen. "Show me your outfit sweets, stand and give me a little spin"

Louis turned and stood, bum facing the camera. He shook it a little before spinning quickly, lifting his shirt to reveal his velvet panties, before kneeling back down. "Your arse is so beautiful, sweets" Li complimented. "Thank you daddy" Louis giggled, looking down adorably. "You know what would make it even nicer?" Louis shook his head, looking at his daddy curiously. "When it's red and bruised with marks." Liam said, making Louis squirm, "especially when it's with daddy's hand marks."

Louis squirmed even more, not daring to say anything. "What is it, princess?" Liam teased. "What do you have at home?"

"E-erm.." Louis started. "I-i have a h-hairbrush".Louis said, picking up his wooden hairbrush. He looked at his daddy, pleadingly. "Continue"

"B-belt" he started to look around. "C-c-ca-ane" he whispered. "U-uhm, paddle?" He looked at his daddy as he picked up a wooden ping pong paddle.

"Naughty baby, do you spank yourself with these?" Liam asked and Louis couldn't stop squirming. He gave a small nod shyly. "How naughty, sex toys?" Liam asked. A blush creeped up on Louis' face as he gave a small nod. "Words, sweets"

"Y-yes d-d-daddy" Louis stuttered. "Take em' out"

"B-but-"

"Now."

Louis quickly went to take out a shoe box full of sex toys from under his bed. "Show daddy which is your favourite."

Louis took out a kitten tail buttplug. The plug itself wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. The tail was a nice white colour with grey and black ends.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Fifteen and so naughty." Liam reprimanded as Louis lowered his head.

"Panties off, lube the plug. I want to see you wear it, sweets. No prep" Liam demanded. Louis heart started beating vigorously. He never tried no prep before. He lubed the plug up as much as he could and went on all fours. Bum towards the camera, but face still visible through the mirror.

"O-o-OH d-daddy!" He moaned at the plug inserted slowly. "A-a-ah! P-please p-please" he sobbed dryly. "D-daddy, i-it hurts" Louis begged.

"Keep going." Liam said, focus on Louis. "All in." Louis did as told as he sobbed dryly, begging to be prepped. "Almost there sweets."

"N-no more p-please!" Louis begged, not wanting to know what would happen if Liam was actually there. Would he use his own buttplug? Would it be really really big?

Finally, Louis inserted the buttplug, the end touching his prostate. Louis was already hard as rock by then. "W-will I get to come, daddy?"

"If you're good. Now, grab your paddle" Liam ordered. Louis stretched over to reach his ping pong paddle. His mom bought it for his eleventh birthday, but his sisters weren't as interested in sports as he is, so it was just thrown into the cupboard when no one played with him.

"Over your bed, your bum must be visible through the mirror" Louis followed closely, laying beside his laptop. "So pretty baby, wish I could be there."

"You're gonna spank yourself over your tail, little one. First directly on top, 10. I want them hard" Liam instructed. Louis reached back with the paddle, positioning his hand in the air, where a flick of his wrist would allow the paddle to hit the plug.

"Count them, sweets." Liam said.

Louis gave the first hit, a as hard as he could. He shut his eyes as the plug hit his prostate for a small pleasurable second, the pain starting to be noticeable. "O-one."

Louis was halfway through the second one when Liam halted him, "tsk tsk tsk, one what?" Liam teased.

"O-one daddy"

"Restart."

"Y-yes daddy" Louis breathed quietly, but made sure Liam heard.

He gave himself another spank with the paddle, emotions shooting through once again, but this time more distinct.

"O-one, daddy"

"Two... D-daddy"

"Th-three, d-d-daddy"

'Harder, sweets"

Louis focused all his energy on his dominant hand, trying to have a harder impact.

"AH! FOUR!" Louis screamed and took a second before saying, "Daddy"

"F-FIVE! Daddy." He panted.

"D-daddy it hurts"

"Keep going."

"Y-yes d-daddy"

"S-s-six daddy!" Louis cried, tears trickling down his cheeks like rivulets.

"OH! SEVEN!" Louis hit his prostate, hard. "DADDY!"

Louis was already sweating, tears already wetting his bed sheets.

"EIGHT EIGHT DADDY PLEASE" Louis screamed, sobbing, beginning to rut of the bed slightly.

"N-n-nine daddy"

"Last one, I want it the hardest" Liam instructed.

"TEN DADDY OUCH PLEASE!" Louis begged pitifully.

"Daddy it hurts, please"

"Hush sweets, we're no where done." Liam teased. "Wish I could be there to play with that beautiful bum of yours, hmm bet you would like that, me twisting that plug of yours, abusing your pretty hole, would you like that?"

"Y-yes daddy!" Louis exclaimed.

"Your bum isn't red enough sweets" Liam said, making Louis' heart beat vigorously again. "N-no more, please"

"Have you been good?"

"Y-yes yes! Daddy I've been good!"

"Really? Good as in teasing daddy with your pretty pictures when daddy is working? Or rutting off the bed when getting a spanking?" Liam said, making Louis blush and hide his face into his bed.

"I'll give you a deal, babygirl. 20 with the paddle," Liam offered, "Or no coming for the whole week."

Louis head perked up, "paddle paddle" he quickly said.

Liam chuckled but nodded, paddle up, pillow under your thighs. You'll start when I say so.

Louis did as told obediently, wanting to come to bad. "5 on your right, 5 on your left. 4 on your right sit spot, 4 on your left sit spot. Two on the plug. All hard and fast. No need to count. The spanking should end in 45 seconds, or we restart. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes daddy" Louis said nervously. "Alright, paddle up." Liam said strictly, as he pulled out his phone timer."Start in 3, 2..1."

Louis quickly gave himself 5 spanks on his left bum cheek. Taking some time to move the paddle from his left hand to right, he quickly gave himself another 5 on his right, following up on his right sit spot, and 2 on the plug. He tried to transition the paddle to his left hand again, successfully doing it and giving himself 2 spanks before the timer rang.

When Louis heard the timer, he loosen his arms, dropping on to his bed, full of disappointment. "D-daddy, it was just 3 more, please" He sobbed.

"I know babygirl, you did great but still, it wasn't fast enough. And what did I say about you not completing the task?"

"To restart" Louis said dryly. "That's right, sweets. Same time, but I'll just give you some advice. Don't waste your time with the paddle two times, yeah. You wasted quite some time there."

"Y-yes daddy" Louis said, getting ready for round two.

"Forty seconds" Liam said. "W-what.. N-no dad-daddy please!"

"Hush babygirl, start in 3,2...1" Liam counted down.

Louis quickly gave himself 5 spanks on his already red left side, then sit spot. He quickly moved on to the plug, then switching over to his right side. Taking around 2 seconds for each spank. He quickly gave himself 5 spanks each, giving the last spank 2 seconds before the timer rang.

Louis lay on his bed, completely knackered, panting. "Good job, sweets. You did so well" Liam praised. "T-t-tha-" Louis attempted. "Shhhh... Rest, yeah?" Liam comforted. "That's my boy, did amazing. What a good boy you are, yeah?" Liam praised, which made Louis heart flutter. After Louis calmed down, he was still hard as rock.

"Daddy" Louis looked down, going back on his knees. "M-may I come?"

"Coming untouched?" Liam asked teasingly. Louis blushed but nodded, looking up at Liam. "Since you're such a good boy..." Liam dragged. "Come."

Louis released at the word, throwing his head back as white semen shot out to his bedroom floor. "T-thank you, daddy" Louis smiled.

"Better clean that up, yeah? Before your parents come home."

Louis nodded, having the sudden thought of Liam's job.

"Daddy?" Louis asked shyly, "Yes sweets?"

"I-i researched on what you work as" Louis whispered, afraid his daddy would be mad. "You did? Do you like it sweetheart?"

Louis nodded at the older, "maybe"

Louis smirked, "maybe I can use one of my toys on you."

"Will I live with you one day?"

Liam chuckled, "sweets, we've known each other for two days. It's dangerous to meet someone after knowing them for only two days baby girl'

"Are you dangerous?" Louis asked adorably. "Well, do you think I'm dangerous?" Liam asked jokingly, getting a shake of a head.

"I may not be, but there's others that are very, very dangerous, sweets." Louis looked at Liam curiously, which made Liam chuckle. "Go clean up babygirl, and it's getting late. Go get some rest , yeah?"

"No!" Louis protested which made Liam raise an eyebrow.

"What did you say sweets?" Liam asked sternly, "Did you just tell daddy no?"

Louis eyes widened at his action, gasping. "S-s-s-sorry d-daddy!" Louis stuttered. "Was the spanking not enough? Or maybe I shouldn't have let you come just now." Liam reprimanded. Louis could feel tears threatening to slip out, "I-i'm so s-sorry daddy! I d-didn't m-mean to! I just wanted to t-talk to you more.." Louis looked down, guilty.

"I understand you wanna talk more, sweets. But it's disrespectful to say no, and you should know I hate disobedience. And furthermore, your parents will be home anytime now. I want you to clean up your mess, take out your plug and replace it with the green one I saw just now. It's slightly smaller and less visible, so your parents won't see it. I want it to be on until I call you tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Y-yes d-daddy" Louis lowered his head. "Alright, I'll end this call, yeah. I'll text you tonight. Bye sweets"

"By-e daddy" Louis said cutely, sighing when the call ended. He quickly took some tissues to clean up the white substance on the floor, as well as a mop to get rid of the stickiness. He quickly replace the buttplug, washing the old one and lubing up the green.

Inserting it felt unusual, after being so opened up for a long time. He sighed to himself as he cleaned up, hearing the door open and the sound of his parents calling for him.

He quickly hid the box and place his laptop on his table, finding a pair of boxers to wear and hid his panties. He practically ripped off his see through shirt and replaced it with a black tank top. Hearing footsteps getting louder, he whipped out his headphones and open up a game on his laptop. His parents whipped open the door, looking at Louis.

"Have you been playing games all day, dear?" His mother asked. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Louis nodded, acting tired. "Well, you should get some rest, yeah? Tomorrows a Sunday and I planned some family bonding activities! You, Lottie and fizzy are expected to take part okay?"

Louis nodded, "okay mum"

His mom nodded and left, he quickly took out his phone and texted his daddy,

"I'm gonna spend the whole day tomorrow with my family, can I take off the buttplug?"

"No. You can only take it off when I say so."

"But daddy!"

"No butts, sweets. Or else I'll ensure you wear a bigger one next time, even when you need to go to school. Am I clear?"

"Yes daddy:("

"Aww don't be upset sweets. I'll reward you next time, yeah?"

"Okay daddy"

"Good boy."

Louis sighed, how was he suppose to spend a whole day with his family when a plug is shifting around in his arse every time he moved. He pouted and went to lay on his bed, opening a few apps to waste some time.

Soon, falling asleep.  
~  
Louis woke up once again in the middle of the night with morning wood. He checked his phone; 2.47a.m.

He considered just wanking off and going back to sleep, but he would feel guilty and tell his daddy. He decided to text his daddy.

"Daddy"

He got an immediate reply.

"Yes sweets? It's late and you should be sleeping."

"I'm hard"

"Oh, are you?"

"Yea, may I touch myself?"

"No."

Louis breath hitched at the message, was he supposed to sleep with a hard cock?

"But I wouldn't be able to sleep"

"Cold water, sweets"

"But daddy! Please..Xx"

"No. No means no."

"Please daddy!"

"Louis William. I said no. Do you want a spanking?"

"No but I'm hard! Please daddy, I really wanna come"  
"Please"

"You are not going to come. In fact, no coming for a week. Continue arguing and I'll make it a month."

Louis felt like crying at that point, why didn't his daddy ever let him come.

"Can I call you?" Louis asked, which he got a respond of a incoming call from Liam.

"Daddy.." Louis whined. "No Louis. Now, go to your bathroom, soak it in cold water and go back to sleep. I want to hear it."

"Y-yes daddy" Louis sobbed dryly. He went to the bathroom, taking off his boxers, which he would wear only when his parents are home. He on the cold water, careful not to let his phone fall.

"D-Daddy" he whined again

"One month"

Louis eyes widened, "n-no no no! I'll listen" he quickly said as he soaked his cock under cold running water, the water flowing down his legs. He cried as his cock turn soft again.

"Good boy." Liam praised. "One week, no coming or touching. Now dry up and sleep, alright sweets?"

"Yes daddy" Louis said as he hung up the call. As much as Louis hated to admit, he loved how Liam deny his an orgasm. He love how controlled he is and how in control Liam is. He hates not having an orgasm, but love being under control.

Louis dried up and quickly went back to bed, ignoring his soft cock and the plug up his arse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> I am such a little shit for orgasm denial I'm sorry. <333 how was this chapter, was it okay? Leave feedback!  
> -dete


	3. Chapter 3

(No sex , just family)

"Wake up Lou Lou!!" Louis woke up to a 6 year old fizzy jumping on his bed, still feeling sore from last night. "We gotta have some family bonding!" She said excitedly.

"Are we now?" Louis asked sleepily, "after you left me all alone yesterday to stay over at Anna's?" He joked.

Fizzy giggled, "I didn't leave you alone! I asked you to come!" she said cutely. "Did you?" He said, acting blur. "Yes I did!!"

"Lou Lou is mad, he doesn't want to talk to you anymore" Louis said childishly, crossing his arms and turning away from Fizzy. Fizzy giggled and climbed on top of him, sitting at his waist, where the plug was pressed snugly, showering his face with kisses. Louis giggled, ignoring the plug and stopping Fizzy. "Lou Lou still mad?". Louis shook his head, smiling sleepily at his adorable sister.

"Let's go get breakfast, yeah?" He said, putting his hands under her clothed bum, and another at her waist, carrying her down. "Lou!!!" Lottie exclaimed as he walked down the stairs, "I miss you" she wrapped her arms around his thighs, the highest she could reach. Louis laughed, "miss you too, lots, but I gonna need you to let go if I can put this one down"

Lottie let go and Louis put the youngest down on her chair, kissing her forehead. "Where are my kisses?!" Lottie demanded, Louis smiled, bending down to kiss Lottie's forehead and cheek.

"Morning, Mom, morning, dad" Louis greeted, taking a seat beside his Dad, earning whines from his sisters. "I want Lou to sit with me!" The girls whined in unison, giggling when they realised their unplanned action.

Louis sighed, standing and sitting in between his two sisters on a wooden chair, where the plug must be pressed up his prostate and his red arse had to endure a none soft cushion. Mark laughed at the three, drinking his coffee. Soon, Johannah came and served the family breakfast, Lottie huffing when Louis got one more pancake from the her and Fizzy.

"Why does Lou Lou get more!" Fizzy said, unhappy. "Because he's older, sweetheart. And lou, you do look very skinny lately, you gotta eat more" Johannah said concernly.

"Yeah mom, I will" Louis said, cutting a quarter of pancakes for Fizzy and a quarter for Lottie. "And here,"

The two girls smiled delightfully at their elder, digging into their pancake. When breakfast ended, Johannah gave the kids an hour to get ready, they were making some deserts, going for a picnic and have a movie night. Of course, the girls were excited but Louis was worried about the plug up his arse.

He quickly went up to his room, texting his daddy.

"Baking, beach and movie"  
"Please daddy, can I take out the plug?"

Once again, and immediate response.

"Keep it on for baking, take it out when you're at the beach but have it back for the movie, no coming. Do you have time for a video call?"

"No, daddy. I don't think so, and my family would be home for the whole day."

"Very well, keep your phone with you. I'll text you soon. Have a fun day, sweets. Xx"

"Thank you, daddy"

Louis sighed and charged his phone, going into the shower. After a quick shower, trying not to touch the plug, he quickly changed into some boxers, which he hated, a red soccer Jersey and some beige knee length shorts. He sighed, picking up his phone again, texting Liam.

"We have another 25 minutes before we start and I miss you"

"miss you too, baby girl"

"I wanna meet with you:("  
"I wanna touch you and hug you and kiss you and I want you to fuck me and please can we meet?"

"Sweets"  
"First of, language"  
"Secondly, we'll meet someday, yeah?"

"Avenue 28, N.Simprin Road.   
#01-245"

"What?"

"My address"

"Louis, you do not give out your address like that! Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"But daddy"  
"I trust you"

"I know you do, but that is very very dangerous. I don't want it happening again, okay, it will pose a serious danger to you and your family."

"Yes sir:("

"Don't be upset baby, it's just that you need to think about your actions first. You don't want your sisters to be in trouble ,do you?"

"No daddy"

"That's right. But if you really wanna meet, are you free next Saturday around noon? I'll be in England ."

"Yes!!"

"Calm down sweets, where do you wanna meet?"

"My homeee?"

"Just a meeting babygirl, nothing sexual"

"okay daddyy"  
"Starbucks? In doncaster."

"Sure babygirl, I'll arrange the rest, alrights? Now go and spend some time with your family."

"Yes daddy"

Louis smiled and kicked his legs in the air, he was gonna meet his daddy next week!

He ran down the stairs, jumping as he asked his mom if he could meet a friend next Saturday. Johannah smiled, nodding, knowing she hadn't really see Louis smile so much in a while.

Louis squealed, hugging his mom. Johannsh chuckled, surprised. Soon, Mark came down, carrying the girls on each arm.

"Alright, what do all of you want to make?" Johannah asked, facing the rest.

"Cupcakes!!!" The girls squealed. Louis chuckled at the girls excitement, "what flavour would they be?" Louis asked.

"Chocolate!!!!" Lottie exclaimed and Fizzy nodded. Louis smiled, going to the kitchen to set up the materials. For rest of the baking, Louis barely noticed the plug was there until he had to bend down for the oven, feeling the plug touch his prostate. Louis quickly put the tray of cupcakes in the oven, and stood up, hoping no one noticed.

Luckily, no one did and they begin making sandwiches and preparing drinks for a picnic in the beach. Louis helped the girls with their swimwear and towels, Lottie wanting the pink princess one whereas Fizzy wanted Dora The Explorer. Louis smiled and nodded, getting a bag to put in their stuff. Louis himself took a full body swimwear, showing his curves

When they were done, they packed their sandwiches and cupcakes into separate boxes and drinks in a basket, as well as a mat.

Louis heard a loud ding from his phone, which was in his pocket. He whipped it out, seeing his daddy's text.

"Is baking fun?"

"Yea! We made chocolate cupcakes cause the girls wanted them. We're going to the beach when my parents are ready"

"Plug out?"

Louis blushed, how could he forget to take the plug out? He inform his sisters that he forgot something, running up the stairs.

"It's rude not to reply baby"

"Sorry. I forgot"

"To take the plug out?"

"Yea.."

Liam called Louis, wanting to hear his submissive moans and groans when taking out the plug.

"I wanna hear you, sweets"

"Okay" Louis took off his pants and boxers, bending over and stretched out over the plug. He slowly pulled it out, moaning quietly. When the plug was out, his hole was clutching at nothing. "D-daddy" he moaned.

Louis quickly stood up, washing the plug and drying it. "Good boy" Liam praised.

"Lou!? Are you in there?!" Mark asked through the door, shocking Louis. "Yeah dad!" He said in a trembling voice.

"Shh baby calm down" Liam comforted, hearing the nervousness in his voice. "Put the plug somewhere safe where no one would ever find, I'm gonna hang up. Go enjoy some time, alright love? bye"

Liam hung up. Louis quickly hid the plug in a shampoo cabinet, where he kept his razors, toothbrushs, etc.

He quickly dressed up and fixed his hair, opening the door to a Mark waiting on his bed. "Let's go, bud" he said, raising an eyebrow. Louis nodded, following him down the stairs. All 5 of them sat in the car, Louis sitting quietly as the family sung songs on the radio. Louis could only smile.

Mark looked at Louis with a raised brow, but didn't say anything. "I can see the beach!!" Exclaimed Fizzy, sitting up to be able to see the beach.

When they reached the beach, they changed into their respective swimwear, went to the water for a swim and ate their cupcakes and sandwiches. Louis taught Fizzy and Lottie how to swim, giggling when they could.

They stayed at the beach until 6.30, and head back home for movie night. Johannah gave them another hour to wash up and come down for movie night, where of course, Louis took the chance to text Liam.

"I'm back from the beach, daddy"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea, taught my sisters how to surf, movie in an hour"

"I want the plug back in, take a picture."

"Yes daddy"

"Daddy gotta work now, enjoy your movies love Xx"

Louis smiled, charging his phone once again and heading into the shower. After his shower, he quickly lubed up the plug and insert it back, feeling the stretch.

He walked out of his bathroom, to his connected bedroom with a towel around his waist, locking the door. He grabbed his phone, turning his back towards the mirror. His left hand wrapped to his right shoulder, showing his amazing figure and the green plug sticking out. He took a picture and sent it to his daddy.

He put down his phone and quickly got dressed into an oversized grey pullover and some black sweatpants, along with black boxers.

"Very pretty, babygirl. So glad to call you mine" his daddy texted which made Louis' heart melt. Not a lot of people were proud to be around him.

"Thank you, daddy" Louis typed.

"Next week, around 12, I'll pick you up at your home and we'll drive to Starbucks or whatever, yeah?"

"Okie daddy, thank you"

"You're welcome, sweets. Xx"

Louis squealed excitedly, he's gonna meet his daddy!! The blue-eyed boy felt like he was on cloud nine, jumping like a maniac. What should he wear? Would his daddy like him? What if his daddy didn't like him after meeting him?

Thoughts ran through his minds and Louis physically paled. "What if daddy doesn't like me?? Or what if he thinks I'm too short? Or too fat? Oh God what if he thinks I'm too energetic??" Louis gasped, not wanting to lose this daddy.

Should he cancel? No, he will regret it. But what if his daddy didn't want to talk to him anymore? He should go. No he shouldn't. Panic rushed through him as he collapsed on the bed. He should cancel, but he'll regret it. He shouldn't have signed up for the website in the first place. Oh God, why was he so eager to meet Liam?

Louis felt like crying, but Fizzy barged into his room before he could. Louis couldn't cry in front of his sister, especially when it was such a happy day. He forced out a smile and brought her down to the living room, where they enjoy Frozen and The Little Mermaid before the two girls were asleep, Louis head still crowded.

Nonetheless, he carried them to their room and went back to bed himself, claiming to be tired from a long day. Johannah and Mark accepted it, nodding.

Louis went back to his room, collapsing on to his blue bed, should he text his daddy?

No, he would annoy him. Oh God, he must've annoyed him enough. Louis resisted the temptation, charging his phone and going sleep, maybe a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke up to his alarm ringing loudly, booming through the room. He grabbed his phone and off the alarm, going back to sleep.

"Oh right, school" Louis groaned and got up, checking the time, 7.30.

Louis groaned, he was late. Again. He pulled himself out and brushed his teeth and put on his school uniform, getting a reminder of the green plug ,but his daddy didn't say he could takr it out, so he didn't. Grabbing his backpack and walking to school, forgetting to bring his phone.

Of course he got punished, and lectured, plus a 4 hour detention from the principal. Louis groaned, class and detention with a green plug on sounds great. When he reached home, it was already 7.45. He showered and ate dinner with his family ,only having time to check his phone at 8.30.

34 messages from Daddy

Louis eyes widened. He completely forgotten about his phone. He quickly checked all his messages.

At first it was just a good morning, then followed by a few questions but it slowly got more serious with the last message ending with, "are you avoiding me, louis?"

Louis heart shattered at the thought of his daddy thinking he would avoid him. He quickly replied him,

"No no!!"  
"I was late for school so I got detention and I only reached home at dinner time. I could only check my phone now"  
"Daddy I would never avoid you, especially when the green plug was up my ass the whole day!"

Louis felt guilty, what if his Daddy got annoyed with Louis?

"Alright babygirl, I believed you."   
"Do you have time for a video call now?"

"Yes daddyy, I have to set up my computer first though"

"Alright sweets, text me when you're ready"

"Yes daddy"

Louis sighed in relief, he quickly set up him computer and changed into something nicer; a hot pink crop top and high waisted black shorts.

He quickly logged into his website, calling his daddy.

"Hi daddy" Louis smiled.

"Hi babygirl, busy day?" Liam smirked. "How's your bum?"

"S-sore daddy, the plug is starting to hurt."

"Lube it up babygirl" Liam teased.

"I can't take it out??" Louis pouted.

"Hmm, complaining? Why were you late for school?"

"Overslept" his voice small.

"Tsk tsk tsk, how irresponsible" Liam tsked. "Is it the first time?"

Louis shook his head. "Words" the older said sternly. "No daddy" Louis hung his head in shame.

"How many times have you been late?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"E-erm" Louis looked down, "a l-lot"

"Is that so?" Liam said curiously. "We can't have that, can we?"

Louis shook his head, quiet.

"Words." Liam said sternly.

"N-no sir. We can't have that." Louis said timidly.

"How about.." Liam trailed. "Everytime you're late, 10 spanks"

Louis looked up at Liam with wide eyes. "It would add up to a week. So you'll get your spankings on a Sunday" Liam said.

"Implement would be decided on your behaviour" Liam concluded. "Do you think that's fair?"

Louis nodded again, looking down in fear. "Louis William" Liam said sternly, voice deeper than ever . "You speak with your words."

Louis eyes widened, "Y-yes sir"

"Hmm, take out your box babygirl" Liam ordered. Louis looked at Liam for a second before bending down and retrieving the box. "How many do you have?"

"O-of?" Louis blushed.

"Plugs." Liam said. "F-five, excluding the o-one I'm wea-ring" Louis stuttered.

"I know your tail one. Show me the other four" Liam ordered. A blush crept on Louis' cheeks, showing him the other four.

"How about we change the plug." Liam suggested.

"W-which one" Louis stuttered.

"The grey one" Liam said, referring to the second biggest one of them all..

Louis eyes went to the grey one. His hands trembled towards the grey plug, picking it up. He bought this when the grey sparkle caught his eyes. He rarely wore it, and even if he did, he would never wear it for more than 3 hours.

"I-I" Louis tongue was caught. "T-to school?"

"Yes babygirl" Liam said.

"I-its b-big"Louis stuttered.

"I know, sweets. It's fine if you don't want to"

"N-no no! B-but I don't know if I c-can-"

"You can babygirl" Liam encouraged. "How bout you try it tomorrow at school. If you really really can't, text me and I'll give you permission to take it out."

"O-okay" Louis agreed.

"Good boy, put it on now"

Louis nodded hesistantly, standing up and turning back. He unbuttoned his high waisted shorts and pulled it down with his boxers, forgetting to change to panties.

He lay on his bed and reached his hand back to the plug. He slowly pulled it out, "Faster, pull it out now" Liam demanded. Louis took a deep breath and pulled it out in one shot, forming tears in his eyes. "A-ah!" Louis squeaked quietly, not wanting to disturb his family.

"Good boy. Now lube the grey one." The blue eyed boy was on the verge of crying as he picked up the grey plug and lube, lubing up the plug thoroughly. He adjusted it, positioning it at his arse hole.

"I know you can babygirl." Liam encouraged. The smaller of the two smiled. Wiith trembling hands, he took a deep breath pushed the plug in. His eyes water from the painful yet pleasurable stretch. His cock already harder than rock. He could barely get a moan out, and he was panting vigorously.

Liam smiled. "Get up, sit down"

Louis eyes looked worryingly at his chair, then his daddy. "D-daddy" Louis pleaded. "I n-need to c-come"

"Forgot your punishment already?" Liam asked, chuckling.

"P-please n-no I-" Louis sobbed.

"But since you've been a good girl, haven't you?" Liam changed his tone, getting Louis to perk up with the slightest bit of hope.

"Put on a show for me, then maybe," Liam thought out loud, "maybe I would let you come"

Louis nodded hesitantly. "O-okay daddy"

Louis stood up turning around and tip toed, bum cheeks sticking out. Shaking it a little, he hesitantly walked over and pushed in his chair, biting his lip. "Daddy" Louis said sexily, "may I touch myself?"

His hands roaming down to unbutton his shorts, showing his boxers, revealing his boner. Hands travelling down to cover his bulge.

Liam bit his lip hard, afraid it would actually draw blood. "Touch you-rself babygirl" Liam voice cracked a bit, but it wasn't noticeable to Louis.

Louis slid his hands down under his boxers, moaning softly, not wanting his parents or sisters to come in. "D-daddy" Louis moaned as he played with his nipples, eyes shutting and mouth wide agape.

Louis went on his knees sinfully, sucking on his fingers and letting them out with a loud pop. He slicked up three fingers before standing and teasing his daddy with a cute little bum shake. He removed his boxers, to show the huge plug. He grabbed the plug and twisted it, moaning a "daddy"

"You look so sinful babygirl" Liam commented.

"M-may I come daddy?"

"Not yet, sweets. Stroke yourself more." Liam ordered.

Louis followed the order, almost unable to contain himself. "D-daddy" he moaned, "p-please p-please let me come please"

Liam smirked, "come baby"

Louis groaned out, letting white substance squirt all over his room. "Good boy"

"T-thank you daddy" Louis smiled.

"Just for today. Don't expect to come anymore babyboy" Liam smirked. "Excited for saturday?"

Louis heart stopped for a second before regaining his composure. He faked a smile, nodding. Liam raised an eyebrow at the boy, "whats wrong, love?" He asked, seeing his eyes darken in sadness. "N-nothing" Louis mumbled.

"Louis." Liam said sternly, in his dom voice. "Don't lie to me"

Louis looked down to his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "Its nothing, daddy. I swear" he mumbled, barely audible but Liam caught it. "Louis William."

Louis breath hitched, afraid to disappoint his daddy. "3" Liam started counting down, "2" Louis remained silent. "1" Louis eyes widened before stopping him, "no!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. His hand went to cover his mouth and shushed liam, hiding the tab as he heard footsteps. The small boy quickly put on a red shirt and black shorts lying around. He threw everything in the small box and slid it underneath his table. The door creaked opened, showing a tired Fizzy.

"Hey Fiz" Louis said nervously, "why are you awake? Its passed your bedtime"

Fizzy yawned as she climbed onto Louis' lap, pressing on to the giant buttplug. Liam watched quietly but intently at the interaction. "I heard Lou Lou screamed, i thought you got scary dream" she said cutely, cuddling tiredly into his chest. "no love, i'm sorry if i w-oke you up. Lou Lou was playing a game and lost, i didn't mean to scream" Louis lied smoothly to the 6 year old.

Fizzy gave a hum as a reply, "want to sleep with Lou Lou". Liam, who had muted his mic laughed at his cute sister, "my beds small, love. It isn't like mommy's and daddy's. Fizzy pouted, "but lou lou!" She whined, bouncing on his lap, making the plug hit his prostate over and over again. Louis took in a deep breath, "Now love, its late. Why don't i tuck you in to your bed, hm?" He offered but Fizzy refused, being stubborn.

"No! Want you!" She cuddled Louis tighter. Louis sighed, looking into his laptop camera and shook his head slightly, letting Liam know the conversation can't go on. Liam smiled but continued to watch them. "Alright Fiz, but you can't tell Lottie! She'll get jealous"

Fizzy hummed again, already falling asleep on Louis' lap. Louis smiled, settling her down his bed before opening the tab again, picking up his phone to let Liam see. Liam nodded before waving goodbye. Louis sighed before lying back down on his bed, texting Liam a 'sorry daddy'

"It's fine, take care of that adorable little sister of yours, and message me tomorrow in school about thag plug of yours;)"

"Okay daddy Xx"

Louis sighed in relief as his little sister saved him from more punishment, he went under the covers, holding Fizzy and kissing her gently on her forehead, making her stir in her sleep.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleepiness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he will meet liam next chapter, merry christmas


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex.

The week passed unbelievably slow that week for Louis. The plug was already distracting enough, but because he sassed his daddy, he was punished with deep throating his biggest dildo, nipple clamps and a spanking, his daddy didn't go easy.

The teachers were particularly boring, his sisters are being a lot more clingy than usual and his parents were gradually getting busier to even noticed Louis. Finally, saturday came.

Louis felt his heart heavy, what should he wear? Should he be casual or formal? Its a cafe, so maybe casual, but daddy came here to work, so he could have been wearing formal. Louis thought, struggling to find clothes. Louis picked out his favourite white Adidas shirt with an ocean blue logo, some black jeans and his favourite pair of vans. Deciding to wear matching panties as well. They arranged to meet at 1.30, where Liam would pick Louis up from his home. Although a little nervous what his family would say about Liam.

At 1, Louis finished getting ready, checking the clock continuously. At 1.05, he was tapping his leg on the floor repeatedly at his room. At 1.10, he message from Liam.

"Business ended! I'm around the corner so get ready sweets, see you soon. Xxxx"

Louis took a deep breath. Hoping his daddy would like him. He grabbed his phone, wallet and his keys, running down the stairs with excitement. "Is your friend here yet?" His dad asked, Louis nodded as he licked his lips. "You seem really excited lou!! Can i meet your fwiend?" Lottie asked as he got up from playing princess with Fizzy. "Of course" he smiled, grinning as he heard a car outside his home. He ran to the door, opening it before Liam got the chance to knock.

He jumped in excitement and latched on to Liam, whispering a 'hi daddy'. Liam was stunned with the quick actions for a second before regaining his conposure, quickly support Louis by holding his waist with one hand and his thigh with the other. "Hello sweets" Liam chuckled at the smaller boy. "Ready to get down now?" He asked but Louis shook his head, enjoying the smell of Liam. "Hi!" Liam heard a females voice, he looked up, seeing Louis' mom.

"Hello, you must be Mrs Tomlinson! My names Liam" Liam smiled widely as he shook her hand, Louis still not wanting to let go. At the corner, Liam could see his sisters looking at him, hesitant whether to approach him while their father tried convincing them.

"Do you want to be let down now?" He asked the smaller boy, rubbing his back. Louis giggled, settling down on his feet, noticing that he was wearing an all black suit, a tattoo peaking out on his hand, but he remained quiet

Liam smiled, "are those your daughters?" . Johannah grinned widely as Mark carried the two towards him. "You're Lou Lou's friend?"

Liam smiled and nodded at the blonde, "yes, and i know who you are!" Lotties eyes brightened, "lou lou talks alot about his adorable little sisters."

"Really?" Fizzy asked, Louis nodded. "Of course, love." Louis said as he carried Fizzy. "Lou Lou would always tell me that he was super happy to have two princesses having tea at his home! And that the princesses were really really cute and adorable!"

Lottie and Fizzy giggled, and Jay and Mark stood aside in amusenent. "Well, i really enjoyed talking to the two most glamourous princesses but i'm sure princesses have their duties and so does Lou Lou and I. So for now we have to say good bye but i hope to meet the both of you soon."

The girls giggled, nodding. "Bye bye li-li!!" They cheered. Liam and Louis smiled at the new nickname. "Bye ,loves. Bye, Mr and Mrs Tomlinson" he said, guiding Louis to his black mercedes.

Louis smiled as the door closed, "i think my sisters like you daddy". The smaller boy giggled, the older nodding. "I hope so, and did i mention how stunning you look?" Liam complimented as he licked his lips and open the car door for Louis.

"You look handsome too, daddy" Louis smiled. His meeting is going well so far, he thought. "Thank you, sweets." Liam said as he started the car and turn the radio on, where Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction was playing. Louis didn't even know who they were, but he could differentiate their voices, so maybe a new band?

Liam started up the car, driving towards starbucks. "Is the plug still in, love?" Liam smirked as Louis started to squirm, embarrassed.

He nodded. "Words, now" Liam warned. Louis squirmed even more, "y-yes daddy" he said, barely above a whisper. "Do you wany to take it off?" Liam asked and Louis frankly do not know if he did. After a moment of silence, Liam spoke up when he stopped at the red light. "When i ask you a question, i expect you to answer." Liam voice going low. "Do you understand?" Liam said as he placed his hand on Louis" knee, giving it a squeeze. Louis gasped, "y-yes daddy!" He said.

"Such a good boy, now answer daddy's question" Liam kept his hand there as Louis squirmed more. "I-i don't know" Louis replied honestly. "You don't?" Liam teased. "Want daddy to make decisions for you, huh?"

"Y-yes daddy" Louis stuttered as he felt Liam's hand reaching up to his inner thigh. "Stop squirming." Liam's voice boomed through the enclosed car. Louis immediately stopped, not very sure what to do.

"D-daddy?" Louis voiced timidly.

"Yes sweets?" Liam smiled.

"I-i" Louis very sure what to say, "n-nothing"

Liam frowned, hand reaching from Louis' inner thigh to his hair, massaging his scalp soothingly. "Relax for daddy" he comforted as he drove to the shopping mall. Louis relaxed his muscles at his daddy's touch, closing his eyes as his eyelashes brush against his cheekbones, and he let out a deep breath. "My good boy" Liam praised as he removed his hand to park his car.

Louis smiled proudly, his daddy said he was good. Liam opened the car door and helped Louis out. Liam locked the door and caught up to Louis, who was walking towards the door. Liam wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, whispering a "daddy didn't give you permission to walk away from him, did he? "

Louis shivered, shaking his head. "N-no daddy" he whimpered. "Then why did you"Liam asked, radiating with dominance. Louis bowed his head, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry daddy" he whispered, voice hoarsed and close to tears.

Liam realised and immediately wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, letting the small boy's head bury into his neck. "Shhhh, my good boy" he comforted the smaller. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Louis whimpered. "I know love, shhh, you're my good boy, I forgive you"

Louis nodded, not letting go. Liam chuckled, realizing that Louis likes cuddles, he made a mental note for that.

"C'mon, lets go starbucks"

Louis nodded, letting Liam's hand wrap around his waist. Liam kept Louis close until they reached a small Starbucks in the mall. "Go find us a seat sweets, what do you want?" Liam asked. Louis shrugged, he never had Starbucks before.

"Words." Liam said sternly, tightening his arm around Louis. "Sorry daddy, but I don't really know. Can you order for me?" Louis asked, voice small.

Liam nodded, giving the smaller boy a kiss at his temple, telling him to find a seat. Liam just orders a hot mocha frap and a sandwich for both him and Louis, looking at Louis from a distance as he waited for the order. 

He was just beautiful, Liam thought. So small and fragile, his fringe adding the sweet touch. His smile was so sweet and his little button nose was everything. His blue eyes and his will to submit to Liam could turn him on any day.

When his order came, Liam took the things to their table, where Louis waited nervously. Louis immediately grabbed the hot drink, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally felt warmth. Liam noticed his gesture and took off his blazer, wrapping it securely around Louis, who blushed at the action. "Thank you daddy" he bowed.

Soon Louis started getting more and more comfortable with Liam, laughing loudly as they shared jokes and stories.

"Daddyyyy" Louis whined as they headed towards the car, "yes sweets"

"I wanna be fucked" Louis splurted, giggling, like he was high, but he didn't even drink any alcohol.

Liams eyes widened as he heard what the smaller boy said, landing a harsh smack on Louis' bum, in the parking lot. Thank goodness no one was there at the moment. The smack hurt, alot. It was firm and it caused quite a sting. But Louis liked it.

"Language." Liam warned, voice low.

Louis pouted, "I'm not 5"

"You aren't, but I won't allow a princess like you to be speaking like that "

"You're not my dad" Louis whined, much like a child.

"I am your daddy" Liam smirked.

As Liam were to continue walking to the car, he heard Louis mumble "bitch"

Liam eyes darkened and glared at Louis. Grabbing both Louis' wrists easily, Liam banged Louis against the nearest pole, which made Louis shiver. "I dare you to say that again" Liam growled to a frightened Louis who just shook his head.

"What? Scared? You weren't so scared when you said that, were you?" Liam teases at blue eyed boy, who was on the verge of crying. "I'm not afraid of telling you to strip down and spank you right here and now."

Louis eyes widened at the threat, shaking his head rapidly, begging Liam not to, but he didn't dare to utter a word. "What did you call me, Louis?" Liam asked, not letting go.

Louis shook his head as fat tears trickled down his cheeks. "Answer my question." He demanded.

"A bitch" Louis cried out. "I c-called you a bitch"

"And is that acceptable, calling daddy a bitch?"

"N-no daddy! I'm sor-ry" he hiccup. 

"In the car, head bowed and your bottom bare. I have a flat in england and we have plenty of time before i'll send you home" Liam instructed and Louis rushed into the car, taking his jeans and panties off , hoping no one sees him.

Liam came in soon after, smirking as Louis tries to hide his cock. "Windows are tinted now." Liam says as he pressed a button. The older man placed his hand at Louis' inner thigh, close to his cock, massaging it slowly.

"It's the second time you sassed me this week" Liam said as Louis looks down, watching as Liam snaked his hand to his balls, continuing the massage. Louis could feel his cock and balls getting harder and harder, precome falling from the tip "And I don't think that's acceptable" Liam continues as he goes down to his cock, stroking it ever so slowly. Louis moaned as he threw his head back, feeling so much pleasure from the man he just met.

"And if the punishment last time didn't teach you a proper lesson" Liam said as he tugged on Louis balls. "This one will" Liam stroked it a few more times, knowing Louis is right at his climax, before removing his hand and focused on driving. Louis whined loudly at the loss of touch, "no no no!"he cried as he stared at his erected cock and then back at Liam. "Daddy please! I'm so so sorry!" He begged.

Liam continued driving, only checking to see if Louis touched himself. Louis continued begging as he cried, he knew his daddy. He wouldn't even let him cum in the end! 

"I'm sorry, I learnt my lesson daddy" Louis begged, "that's what you said when you had nipple clamps on, before you got that dildo on you. And before that spanking too. I am obviously too lenient on you, aren't I? "

Louis shook his head, sobbing. "No no!! I'm sorry" he begged and Liam decided to touch him again, giving Louis immense pleasure. "Can I come? Please !" Louis begged, only to have Liam's hand taken away. "Clothes back on, we're reaching soon.' Louis sobbed, but nodded, putting on his blue panties and black skinny jeans.

Soon, Liam parked in a 50 level luxury condo. The flats here were expensive and belonged to the people only of luxury and royalty. The lobby had a beautiful waterfall at the side, a few chairs and tables. Directly in front was a counter and at the back was the elevator and small expensive cafe. Men in suits and women in dresses were either talking to a client, on their phone or laptop or doing something Louis would never understand. It looks and feels expensive. Louis felt utterly embarrassed to be walking in with a hard on, so he took off his jacket and held it at his waist, to cover his hard cock.

"Strip in the bedroom, kneel on the bed and wait for me." Liam instructed when they entered the lobby. Liam reached into his pocket, handling Louis a card, "Level 50. Theres only one room "y-yes sir" Louis stuttered, afraid of his punishment.

Liam left Louis to find his way, as he talked to the manager that no one were to disturb them for the whole day unless instructed. The manager timidly nodded, not wanting to offend his biggest client. Liam took his time, going to the cafe and getting ice lemonade, to cool himself down. Soon, he went up to his room to find the scared boy.

Meanwhile, Louis rushed up to the room, unlocking the room door with the card, revealing a huge living room. It was honestly one of the most beautiful rooms he had ever seen. Most of the things were ivory coloured but Liam had a few glass figures of different colours. At one side, there was a big flat screen television and a nice sofa with a small black coffee table infront. Another side, there was a pool table and a wine bar, behind had a cabinet full of alcohol. Louis was in daze for a moment before shutting the door behind him and finding Liam's bedroom. He went into the long corridor, looking into every room. His eyes widened as he opened one of the room with an unusual red door. Inside the room was whips and canes hung on the walls. Dildos, vibrators, cock rings and other sex toys were all on display. But one that caught his eye was the fucking machine. It was a small machine with a metal pole in the middle, to put in the dilso. Louis eyes scanned across the room, spotting paddles, riding crops, cock cages and even things he couldn't identify, but it definately looks painful. Soon, he slam the door shut and realised that the bedroom was at the end of the corridor, where the two white doors with golden handles were. 

Louis mentally slapped himself, how could he miss that. He opened the doors, to be met with a big, but not as big as the living, room. He gasped, the bed was in the middle of the room, a walk in closet at the side and furthermore, the windows were big and the scenery was absolutely stunning. Louis quickly shut the curtains to prevent anyone from seeing, although it was hard as it was the tallest building surrounding, but Louis isn't taking any chances.

He took off his shirt, folding it neatly and placing them on the wooden bedside table. His jeans following and then his panties. He places Liam's blazer on a chair nearby, not wanting it to get crinkled. He removed his shoes and socks, placing them beside the table, on the floor. 

Louis climbed on the huge bed and sat on his heels, the plug hitting his prostate. His head bowed and his hands on his lap, his heart beating faster and faster every second as he waited for his daddy to come. After a few minutes of anticipation, Louis heard the door opening. he straightened his back and checked his posture, hoping not to make his daddy mad again.

Liam entered the room soon, a few buttons of his shirt already unbuttoned to reveal his tattoos. Louis kept still as Liam quietly observed him, gulping. The blue eyed boy was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Liam went to the pile of clothes, smiling widely at how neatly folded it was. Liam walked out of the room, and went straight into red room, noticing how it wasn't shut properly. Since the door was broken, it could only be shut properly when its closed slowly. Smirking, he picked up a thick wooden paddle, a cock ring, nipple clamps and a vibrator.

He slowly walked up to the living room, smiling proudly as Louis remained still. He set the things behind him before picking up the clamps, letting them clip on to Louis without warning. Louis let out a gasp at the pain, but he kept quiet and remain still as Liam attached the next clamp.

Louis eyes shut and tears welled up as pain hit his sensitive nipples. Liam debated whether he should praise the boy, but he didn't think he deserved it yet. Instead he told Louis to get up on his knees, hands behind his back.

Louis followed obediently, shaking a little as the ring was put on to him. Liam smiled, he's definately good. "Good boy" he praised. 

"25 with the paddle" Liam said as he sat on the bed, patting his lap. Louis gulped, the smack earlier on left a big red hand print and it still stung, he can't imagine how 25 with the paddle would feel, but nevertheless, he laid over Liam's lap, waiting for his punishment.

Liam rubbed the paddle in a circular motion before he started tapping it lightly on Louis' plug. He moved the paddle up, waiting for a while before placing it back lightly on his bum, teasing Louis as he was about cry. Unexpectedly, Liam lifted up the paddle and slam it back harshly on Louis' bum, causing him to jolt forward and pulled at the clamps, he let out a loud cry. Liam continued with the torture, each smack getting harder than the previous, landing some occasionally on the plug.

Louis gripped tightly onto Liam's pants, sobbing miserably every time he jolted forward. His bum was burning and before Liam could land the 15th smack, Louis used his hands to cover his bum, in attempt to stop Liam.

However, it took a turn on him when Liam began smacking harsher on his sit spots. Louis cried as he felt the pain on his thighs. "no!" Louis sobbed into Liam's leg. "I'm s-sorry" he choked. 

Liam stopped for a moment, letting the paddle rub uncomfortably on Louis' red bum, "why are you being punished" Liam lectured, paddle rubbing harsher on his bum.

"I c-called you a b-bitch" Louis sobbed, hoping his punishment were to end soon. "And is that acceptable?" Liam said as he delivered a smack on the plug. "AH! No! Its n-not accept-able!" Louis cried harder, if that was possible.

"Last 5." Liam warned but Louis shook his head, gripping on to Liam's leg. "NO MOR-E!" He begged. "Louis." 

"N-No!!Please i'm s-sorry! i'm sorry" Louis cried, kicking. "shhhh lou, shhh" Liam said upon realising he was on verge of giving himself a panic attack. Liam ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. "You're fine, you're fine, shhh" he comforted. Louis steadied his breathing soon enough, "tell me your colour" Liam said gently, rubbing the boys back.

"g-green" Louis whimpered. "alright, i'm gonna continue with the punishment, but your last five will be with my hand, alright?" Liam whispered as Louis nodded into his daddy's lap. "my good boy"

Liam delivered the next five firm and fast, although it didn't hurt like the paddle, it left quite a sting. "done." Liam said as he helped Louis up. "T-thank you master" Louis whimpered as he bowed his head down.

"Punishment's not over yet, sweets" Liam said gently, genuinely not wanting to scare the already frightened boy, but it came off as creepy instead. Louis simply nodded, having no will to argue. "Can you tell me your colour?" 

"g-green"Louis stuttered.

"Good boy. On all fours" Liam kissed Louis forehead. When Louis was in position, Liam lubed his fingers up, removing the big plug quickly and inserting them without a warning into the submissive's loose pink hole. The smaller of the two gasped loudly as the cold finger entered. His cock was gripped tightly by the cock ring. The clamps on his sensitive nipples were getting too much, and the finger inside of him was the cause of the tears on his face. Liam allowed the second finger to enter and scissors him looser before adding the third, thrusting his fingers harshly in his wet hole.

"You're so beautiful" Liam praised, grabbing the remote-controlled vibrator, letting it go slowly into his hole, that was clenching at nothing. Louis gasped as the vibrations turned on. knowing how torturous it would be. Liam smirked at the vulnerable boy, unzipping his jeans and kicked them out onto the floor. "My princess" He teased, holding the submissive's jaw tightly. "I guess the dildo didn't do much, did it?" he said as Louis shut his eyes tightly, knowing exactly what Liam would do.

Liam let Louis face rubbed on his boxer covered dick, his face rubbing on the huge bulge. "Open your mouth" Liam ordered, Louis following obediently. Liam brought the smaller's face on to his bulge, telling him to suck.

Even with the boxers, the blue-eyed boy could still taste the bitterness of precome, sucking it as much as he could. Liam moaned, what a slut. Liam removed his boxers and Louis could've sworn his eyes nearly jumped out at how big Liam is. Liam smirked, "like what you see?"

Louis gulped, it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY THEY MET. And ooos a long chapter. i was really reallly realllyyy inspired so. should i continue the sex, or shall the next chapter go straight to cuddling. and hms, starting sec 3, which i think is the first yr of high school for americans (freshman or junior?) so welps, a 14 year old should not have wrote this.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis prepared to take on Liam's length as he closed his eyes, feeling as the tip enteted his mouth, and before he knew it, he was basically gagging on the elder's cock.

Liam moaned and grunts as he fucked Louis' face, the boy being so vulnerable and submissived. Liam held his cum as much as he could, wanting his boy to feel the soreness in his mouth after that, but it only took a while for him to cum when Louis' mouth is so heavenly sucking on it.

Eventually, Liam came, hard. His cum shooting out of him without warning and Liam let out a loud moan. "Keep it in your mouth"

Louis felt overwhelmed. The cum was still in his mouth, vibrations went up to the highest level, the clamps were pulling as Liam attached it to the bed and he's pretty sure that he's gonna die from blue balls.

Liam had left Louis there an hour ago, kneeling on short, hard, wooden stool. The vibrations had been turnt up to the highest setting and the remote placed at a place where Louis can obviously see it, but unable to reach without pulling on the clamps. The bitter cum in his mouth has not been swallowed and Louis was crying pathetically as Liam worked on the bed, watching Louis.

It was punishment.

And Liam definately knows how to punish a spoilt brat. Liam smirked as he settled his laptop down, rolling over to face Louis, who had his head bowed.

"Enjoying your punishment?" Liam teased, Louis shook his head aggressively, knowing that the cum would leak if he opened his mouth.

"What? Weren't you begging for this when you sassed me?"

Louis cried, shaking his head more. Liam stood up from the bed, observing Louis from behind. How red his bum, tip and nipples were. Smirking, his grabbed a handful of Louis' bum, massaging it roughly. Louis whimpered and jumped, making the clamps pull.

Liam let go eventually, leaving a harsh smack on his bum again, watching the plump ass jiggle at the smack. Louis cried harder.

Liam smirked, walking out of the room to the playroom, taking out a nice red gag ball, as well as a collar and a leash.

He walked back slowly to the room, smirking at the crying boy. "I hope this will teach you what happens when you disobey me." Liam said sternly.

"Swallow the cum"Liam ordered, watching as Louis swallowed the thick bitter cum down his throat. Louis looked up at his dominant with big blue pleading eyes, "is your jaw sore?" He asked as he gently held the smallers jaw, watching as the smaller nodded.

"Thats a reminder, is it?" Louis nodded, watching as Louis attached the gag onto his mouth. "My good boy"

The collar was soon put on, as well as the leash. Liam removed the clamps, letting the big red nob have some blood circulation. But the relief was soon gone when the elder attached his mouth onto the smaller's right nipple. Louis cried into the gag, feeling a bite. Next, Liam offed the vibrator, but left it into his boy.

Liam kissed his temple gently, grabbing the leash and leading a crawling Louis into the living. "What a perfect boy" Liam praised as he switched to a boring discovery channel. Liam played with Louis' cock, stroking it quickly and roughly at some points, but slowly and gently on others.

Louis made a mental note to never sassed Liam again. The saliva from Louis had dripped down from his gag to his chin. "Do you think you deserve the come?" The dominant asked. Louis nodded aggressively, feeling so much torture from Liam.

"Alright, here is what I'm going to do. I'll take off the cock ring, and I'll play with your cock, however I want for 7 minutes. And if you come within this 7 minutes, I'll put a nice metal cock cage on you until I see you again. Nod if you're green and shake your head if you're red or yellow."

Louis thought about it for a while, would it be worth it. For all he knows, the next time he could see his daddy was in 3 months. But he decided with a green in the end, desperately wanting a release.

"Good boy." Liam smiled as he removed the cock ring set 7 minutes on his phone timer. He quickly stroked Louis' length quickly, giving him one of his bed handjobs he had ever gotten. Louis held on tightly to the carpet, focused on not coming. He had to be a good boy.

Liam pumped his hands quickly, watching the pain and frustration from Louis' face, smirking proudly when his babyboy haven't came yet.

Next, Liam started sucking on his full balls. Immense pleasure hit Louis as he felt Liam's mouth on his balls. He cried into the gag, trying his best to hold it in. Be a good boy. Be a good boy.

Liam smirked at his submissive, he was such a good boy. The timer had 2 minutes left, and Liam started tracing Louis' body with kisses. "When the alarm rings, you are allowed to come." Liam whispered, kissing the boy's lips.

Soon, the familar sound was heard when Liam stroked Louis slowly, letting the boy come harder than ever. The white substance shot out and Louis cried, wanting to curl up but he felt his legs being separated, and the stroking continued.

He sobbed as he laid on his back, legs being separated and his cock being overstimulated with stroking from his daddy. He begged for him to stop, but it came out as incoherent with the gag.

Liam stroked slowly, satisfied as he saw Louis coming again painfully, but he continued, wanting to torture the smaller boy. With one hard stroking his cock, he used the other to removed the saliva-covered gag. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked to a panting Louis. "P-please daddy! I'm s-sorry! P-please p-please stop" Louis begged and screamed as he came once again, only having a bit of semen shoot out, but Liam continued his slow torturous stroking. "Beg more baby, because i'm not very convinced you want me to stop"

Louis sobbed, "p-please daddy! P-please please please please i-i-stop! I-i'm sorry, i- am so so so sorry, i w-will never sass you a-again please!"

Louis felt another orgasm coming as his cock tensed, but nothing came out. He cried and curled up again Liam, sobbing into his chest. Liam comforted his with open arms, giving him kissed and held his close, kissing his nose.

"I l-learnt my lesson d-daddy" Louis told Liam, who smiled at the boy in his arms. "Shhh, i know babyboy, you took your punishment so so so well. I'll run you a bath, yeah?" Liam said as he carried the smaller to the master bedroom. It was gorgeous but Louis was too tired to notice. Liam filled in the bath with warm water and let Louis choose the bath bomb, which he chose a pretty hot pink and blue colour. Liam smiled as he settled Louis and himself into the big bathtub, louis humming contently.

"Thank you daddy"Louis whispered as Liam carefully washed Louis' feathery hair. "You're welcome babyboy, take a nap. I'll wake you up later"

Louis hummed, smiling slightly, hearing a soft 'love you' before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter because i have school and homework and all the eeky stuff so heres some sex and fluff at the end. love yall


	7. Chapter 7

Around half an hour later, Louis woke up groggily and sticky. He groaned,cuddling to a naked Liam beside him.

"you have to be home in 2 hours" liam commented, kissing the top of his head.

Louis nodded, "daddy" he whined. "sore"

"And whose fault is that, i wonder" liam replied snarkily. Louis pouts and sat beside liam, snuggling closer to him. "don't wanna leave you" he whined 

Liam chuckled, "my perfect boy, you'll see me again."

"but i don't want to leave you!" He whined like a child, and liam shook his head fondly as he slid an arm around his waist.

"please don't leave" louis whispered, and liam planted a kiss on his cheek. "i wish i can, but i have work baby" 

"One more day"

"No, love. I have a few meetings tomorrow"

"Just one, please?"

"No. Louis"

"How about stay overnight?"

"louis. i said no and thats final"

"Pleease!"

"Louis." Liam's voice was deep, dominating.

"okay" Louis pouted. Liam gave the boy a small smile, "good boy"

"I say," Liam spoke "we spend our last few hours wisely, and that means no tantrums, no attitude and no whining, can you do that?" 

Louis look up at his dom, "Yes" he squeked out.

"Yes who"

"Y-yes daddy" 

"Good." Liam spoke." Now, we're not going to have anymore sex today,"

Louis cut him off with a whine,  earning a glare. 

"Kneel," Liam instructed,  directing Louis to the space beside him. 

Louis immediately obliged, kneeling on the floor,  bowing his head. 

Liam smirked,  running his fingers through the sub's hair. 

"I wanna try something. If you're not comfortable with it, please use your safeword and we'll stop immediately, yeah?" Liam spoke gently, earning a nod from Louis. 

"Good. For the next two hours.  You will be here on the floor, kneeling beside me. I will be playing with you, doing whatever i like" Liam started. "And whatever you do, it will be decided by me."

Louis listened carefully, understanding.

"And you will do whatever i say." Liam continued, "today, we won't be doing anything extreme whatsoever. You will not be allowed to talk or move unless its your safeword or instructed to. Is that clear?"

Louis nodded.

Liam hummed contently,  grabbing the plug Louis had had in before.  "All fours." Liam instructed,  Louis obliged,  desperating wanting to please his daddy. 

Liam pushed the plug in without any warning or prep,  since Louis was still loose from before.  Louis let out a quiet moan but received two harsh smacks on his bum. Louis bit back the whine, shutting his eyes as the plug was pushed down to his prostate.  

"Back up." Liam instructed.  Louis could feel the plug shifting into him as he sat back up,  kneeling down on his heels. 

"I've called room service." Liam informed as he switched on the television,  but Louis head was still bowed down.  

"Ordered you a smoked salmon salad." Liam spoke as Louis face scrunched up in disgusts,  he hates salads.  "And I know you hate them." Liam continued, snaking his hand down Louis' waist.  "But you're going to finish it all." 

"Because." Liam pressed the plug, letting it hit Louis' prostate. "You are going to be my," he gave a slap to the boys already red bum, just to see it jiggle. "Good boy, aren't you?"

Louis was flushed, his cock was hard again and he was biting back all the sounds. "Good." Liam spoke. 

"You know,  I would love to see you fucking yourself on a dildo,  so helpless and vulnerable.  And you could only come when I give you permission to,  how beautiful would you think you would be?  Hmm,  all flustered and begging,  pleading for you to come,  yeah?  Does that sound good? We should try it some time" liam spoke as he played with the plug,  pushing it out and in again,  causing Louis to let out gasps and arch his back. 

"You would look like a proper slut." Liam spoke as the door bell rung,  followed by a loud "room service" 

"Go answer it." Liam instructed, and Louis could feel his heart just jump out.  He answering it?  He was naked and hard,  plugged up and sweaty,  how could he answer it!? 

Louis whined,  looking up the at the man,  earning a yank in his hair.  "I didn't give you permission to look up,  or make any sound." 

Louis bowed down,  tears threatening to flow. "Crawl and follow me" Liam instructed.  

Louis followed him to the living room,plug shifting with every movement and heart still fast about the idea of his answering the door to a complete stranger.  "Kneel here" Liam pointed beside the door and Louis could feel relief just from knowing that he didn't need to answer the door. 

Liam grabbed a pair of boxers from the couch and answered the door casually.  "G-good day,  Mr Payne" the girl stuttered,  firstly because she was attending to the biggest client in the building,  and if she fucked this up,  she would have to starve for months.  Secondly because Liam was dressed in nothing but boxers. 

"You ordered a smoked salmon salad with ranch dressing and extra onions,  and a Bœuf bourguignon,  is t-that right? " she spoke,  nervously looking up at the man. Liam smiled sweetly, "yes,  charge it under my account. Thank you" liam said as he took the food,  not allowing her to come in.  

Liam waved the woman goodbye before shutting the door,  smiling sweetly at Louis.  

"Come here." 

Louis crawled to the side of the couch, head still bowed.  

Liam switched on the television to a random channel,  where KUWTK is showing. Liam took the bowl filled with salad,  grabbing a fork.  "Ah" liam spoke as he fed Louis.  Louis bit down on the vegetable,  immediately wanting to throw up with disgust.  Who wants to eat grasses and leaves?! 

"You will finish everything." Liam informed,  "even the onions" he said,  knowing very well how much Louis hates onions. 

Louis nodded sadly,  opening his mouth for another bite.  The only this he liked about it was the salmon, and the rest was just eek for him.  

After the fifth bite,  liam stopped feeding the boy and grabbed his plate instead.  Cutting a bit of beef,  and placing it on the boys lips.  "Don't eat it yet" liam instructed,  letting the boy smell the sweet aroma of beef.  

"Good,  open. " Liam said as he fed Louis the beef, letting him eat it delightfully. This continued until Louis finished his salad,  earning a praise from the older.  

"You've been very very good,  my dear" Liam praised.  "I think this calls for a reward,  doesn't it?"

Liam smiled as he connected his hand with Louis' hard cock.  "You may speak,  but only with full sentences." 

Liam stroked the boy slowly and torturously,  although it was one of the best hand jobs Louis had ever gotten,  it was so torturous. 

"Please" Louis begged as he gripped onto the couch. "Please what love"

"Faster"

"Only if you ask nicely and speak in full sentences." Liam teased. 

"Daddy" Louis cried,  "may you please" he moaned,  "go faster" 

Liam smirked,  wrapping his palm around Louis' cock and going fast and rough.  Louis let out a loud cry, "ah ah daddy please" 

Louis gripped harder to the couch, "I need to" Louis whined,  "come" 

Liam ignored the boy,  continuing with his fast movement. "Daddy! May-i come" Louis asked. 

"Have you been a good boy?" 

"Yes!"

"Full sentences,  love" liam teased. Louis groaned,  "yes!  I've been a good b-boy daddy" he moaned.  "Hmm,  do you really need to come?"Liam stalled, smirking at his boy.  "Yes daddy!  Please!  I n-need to come" 

"May I come?!" Louis basically screamed. 

"You may-" Liam smiled,  stopping his actions,  "not. "

Louis cried out,  sobbing at the intense pleasure.  "Please daddy!  Please I've been good!" 

"Shhhh love,  hushhh" Liam comforted.  "Lay on your front,  on the carpet." 

Louis followed, crying.  "Rut yourself." 

Louis pushed himself,  trying to get some friction from the carpet.  He was like a horny puppy. 

"If you do this for 10 minutes straight, you will come." Liam said. 

"If you come before the 10 minutes end, you will come again and again, until you can't even come anymore.  Is that clear? " the taller growled,  earning a whine from the smaller. 

"Your 10 minutes, " he set a timer,  "starts now." 

In these 10 minutes,  Liam watched the smaller boy with lust filled eyes. The blue eyed boy was crying as he demanded friction on his cock, he couldn't stop. "Please" Louis cried, the smooth white carpet did all the work. The boy looked so sinful in Liam's eyes. 

"9 minutes left"Liam teased. 

"D-daddy" Louis choked, "please"

"Continue, Louis. Faster" the dom teased. the sub rut faster against the carpet, crying harder as his cock jump in desperation. 

"8 minutes, darling". 

It was honestly pure torture to Louis, he knew his daddy love controlling his orgasms but he really needed to come. He shut his eyes, feeling the immense pleasure from his cock, he felt like a horny puppy. 

"6 minutes" liam reminded, earning a groan from Louis. 

"Look so hot, darling" liam teased as he traced his fingers down Louis' back. "Rutting all over the carpet like this, hmm? Holding back the orgasms. Who's orgasms are they?" 

"Y-yours daddy!" Louis stuttered, trying to focus on not coming. 

"Thats right baby, your orgasms are mine, aren't they? Your body is mine, yeah?" His fingers traced to his bum, rubbing the bruised skin.

"Y-yes daddy! Please" Louis sobbed.

"2 minutes" 

"No daddy please!" Louis begged, "i need to come!"

Liam tsked, "i won't hesistate to restart the timer, sweets. Would you want that?" 

Louis eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously. "N-no! No d-daddy p-please don't! I'll be good!" 

"Faster." Liam demanded. Louis immediately quickened his movements. Crying, as he felt an orgasm spurting out all over the carpet.

Upon realising what he did, he cried as he went on his knees, not daring to look up at his angry dom. "I-i'm-" he was cut off by the timer alarm.

Louis whimpered, "you were being so good, weren't you?" 

"Clean up your mess, with your tongue" liam demanded as he watched his boy get on all fours, desperately trying to please him by cleaning the carpet up to the best of his ability. 

"Crawl to my office. Get my metal ruler on my desk and come back. I expect you back in 30 seconds" liam instructed, knowing its almost impossible, considering louis doesn't know where the office is.

Louis  crawled out of the office as fast as possible, trying to find the office. When he finally found  the  office, he grabbed the long metal ruler that sat on Liam's desk threateningly. 

He crawled back, kneeling at liams' feet.

He heard liam's deep laugh, "oh what am i going to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Is it okay?


End file.
